


Overtime

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link returns to the studio one night and stays in order to get something taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime

Rhett and Link said goodbye to the crew and locked up the studio, another day of work was done. They got into the car and headed towards Rhett’s house.

“We got a lot of stuff done today, Rhett.”

“We did, we were really productive. It’ll be nice to go home and relax.”

Link turned on the radio and he and Rhett continued to chat until they got to Rhett’s house. “See you tomorrow, buddy.” Rhett said as he got out of the car.

“Have a good night.” Link smiled. He watched Rhett walk into his house and pulled away. As he was heading towards his house, Link realized he left his phone at the studio. He turned the car around and headed back towards the building.

Link unlocked the door and quietly walked towards his office. It felt kind of eerie being the only person in the place, especially because he didn’t turn on that many lights. After stopping in the office to get his phone, he decided to go by the set.

Link flipped on the lights and sat down on Rhett’s side of the desk. He chuckled to himself as he thought about the fact that he was sitting on Rhett’s side, in his chair, and touching the things he touched. “It’s the next best thing to having him here with me.” He said with a hint of sadness.

Link was in love with Rhett; his feelings ran deep and drew a line through his soul. He wasn’t sure how long he’d felt that way about Rhett, maybe since childhood? It was like an ache that just wouldn’t go away. Sometimes all Rhett would have to do is look at him in a certain way and he’d start swooning. Link hoped the viewers couldn’t see the hearts in his eyes.

Link leaned back in Rhett’s chair and recalled the day they got their chests waxed together; being shirtless with Rhett was almost too much. That moment he grabbed Rhett’s hand he also wanted to pull Rhett in for a kiss, inhibitions be damned.

Link shivered as he felt that familiar twinge in his groin; thinking about Rhett was starting to make him hard. He reached for his zipper. “I don’t wanna wait until I get home.” He whispered.  Plus, the fact that he was doing this in Rhett’s chair made it extra hot.

Link undid his pants, slid them down to his ankles, and mindlessly stared at the ceiling as he stroked himself. He started to get warm so he pulled his shirt off and set it on the desk along with his glasses. Link gripped the side of the chair with one hand and touched himself with the other. “Rhett…” He grunted, his breathing rough and heavy. “You’ve got me so fucked up boy, you don’t even know.”

Link teased the tip of his dick and his precum dripped onto the floor. He grunted as he picked up the pace. If Link had his way, he’d have Rhett bent over that desk saying his name. But this would have to do for now. He began to grind his hips into the chair and let out a loud moan. 

“So close…so close.” Link muttered. He continued to play with his dick while mental pictures of Rhett played in his mind like a movie. That sexy smirk, those toned arms, the way he licked his lips…

“Fuck!” Link growled as he came, his come covering the desk. His arms went slack and his head fell back as he caught his breath. He smiled and enjoyed the afterglow. Link stared into the distance as he sat quietly, almost in a meditative state.

“Well, I guess I should get dressed and clean up.” Link said after a while. He stood up and pulled his pants up, then put his shirt and glasses back on. He rummaged around for paper towels and wet wipes and wiped everything down, then put Rhett’s chair back in its usual position. He looked around with a satisfied smile. “No one will ever know.”

Link double checked to make sure he had his phone and then headed out of the studio. As he got back into the car, his phone buzzed. It was Rhett.  _Hey, want to come over for a little while? I can make some dinner._

Link smiled.  _Sure, I’ll be right over._

“I am pretty hungry after working overtime.” He laughed as he pulled out of his parking space.

 


End file.
